Tendencia animal
by OhHollyHolly
Summary: Dato curioso: Las mariquitas secretan un olor muy fuerte cuando se sienten amenazadas.


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de MLB pertenecen a Hawk Daddy y su maravilloso equipo creativo.**

* * *

Tendencia Animal

 _Tres meses. Tres angustiosos meses de soportar las incesantes burlas. Tres meses, cinco semanas y un día desde que su fiel compañera había descubierto que podía ronronear._

 _Lo peor de todo era que supiera que ella era la única que tenía ese efecto en él; después de todo, es bien sabido que los gatos ronronean cuando algo (o en este caso, alguien) los pone felices._

 _Como si la situación en sí no fuera suficientemente vergonzosa, Ladybug se daba a la tarea de ponerlo en circunstancias comprometedoras cada vez que se diera la ocasión, con el único objetivo de escuchar su ronroneo._

– _Tienes algo en el cabello – se acercó de repente, alzando la mano y colocándola justo detrás de una de las orejas falsas del héroe. Acarició ligeramente, y no demoró demasiado en sentir las tranquilizadoras y audibles vibraciones emitidas por el chico._

– _Otra vez no – suspiró derrotado, presionando más la cabeza contra la palma de la pelinegra – No es justo, me tomaste desprevenido._

– _Siempre dices lo mismo – dijo, conteniendo la risa que le provocaba ver a su compañero en un estado tan vulnerable._

– _Algún día será tu turno, Milady – se dio la vuelta para retirarse, pero antes giró la cabeza y le dedicó un guiño coqueto – Eventualmente no serás capaz de resistirte a mis encantos._

– _Quisieras, Gatito – la superheroína moteada rodó los ojos y observó a su compañero partir._

* * *

– Bien hecho, _Chaton_ – levantó el puño para celebrar su más reciente victoria – ¿ _Chat Noir_?

El chico, en lugar de corresponder al gesto de su compañera, acercó su rostro al de ella para observar de cerca los restos de jalea que ésta tenía, cortesía del _akuma_ que acababan de derrotar.

Estaba a punto de tocar el fluido viscoso con un dedo, cuando sintió una idea formarse en su cabeza. Una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, y comenzó a cerrar aún más la distancia; cuando los labios de ambos chicos se encontraban separados por escasos centímetros, el rubio desvió los propios hacia el oído de la chica.

– Tienes algo en la mejilla – susurró y, de la manera más seductora que pudo, lamió los restos de golosina y rozó delicadamente con sus labios la piel de la pelinegra, mandado de inmediato una corriente eléctrica que descendió por todo su cuerpo.

Y luego _sucedió_.

 _Chat Noir_ escuchó un pitido misterioso proveniente de lo más profundo de su compañera, como un globo desinflándose. Después de unos segundos, la miró a los ojos, y observó sus mejillas teñirse de carmesí.

– ¿ _Ladybug_? – la cuestionó, rompiendo el incómodo silencio – Acaso acabas de… ¿tirarte un gas?

– ¿… n… no? – intentó sonar convincente – Te juro que no sé qué acaba de ocurrir.

Pero _Chat Noir_ sabía que eso era más falso que las pestañas postizas de Chloé.

– ¿Acaso te puse tan nerviosa que te tiraste un gas? – inquirió curiosamente.

– ¡No me tiré un gas! – Exclamó, pero un fétido aroma que no podía describirse como humano se filtró por la nariz de ambos superhéroes.

– ¡Entonces cómo explicas esta peste! – a estas alturas el rubio ya no pudo contener la risa ante el accidentado eructo intestinal de su amiga – Es como si algo se hubiera podrido dentro de ti.

– ¡Fue un accidente! – exclamó _Ladybug_ con los brazos extendidos por encima de su cabeza. Mientras tanto, el poderoso efluvio parecía no desaparecer.

– Había escuchado que algunos insectos secretan malos olores como mecanismo de defensa, pero esto es ridículo – _Chat Noir_ sostenía su estómago con un brazo, y con la mano protegía su nariz del hedor.

– ¡Ya basta!

– ¿Éste es el nuevo poder del que te habló tu kwami? – le mencionó entre carcajadas – Porque estoy seguro de que podrías desmayar a todos en un radio de veinte kilómetros.

– Pues t… tú… ¡tú ronroneas! – tartemudeó, cubriendo sus mejillas, que habían adquirido un tono oscuro de rojo, tanto como el color de su disfraz.

– ¿Y qué? Tú te tiras pedos – oh cielos, de verdad lo estaba disfrutando – Eres una apestosa. Una hermosa, tierna y apestosa catarina.

Una indignada _Ladybug_ se giró, fulminó al minino una última vez y lanzó su yoyo al primer edificio que cruzó su campo de visión.

– Y recuerda, _Ladybug_ , esta noche cuando pienses en mí, ¡abre las ventanas! – gritó cuando la vio volando a lo lejos – ¡Te podrías asfixiar con tus propios gases!

Definitivamente _Chat Noir_ le sacaría provecho a esa nueva información.

* * *

 **Estaba escribiendo una parte de otro fic que tengo incompleto, y de repente me desvié y terminé escribiendo esto… para que se den una idea de mi nivel de madurez…**

 **No sé qué tan buena idea haya sido publicar esto, pero cuando me enteré de que las catarinas secretan olores feos, pues tuve que hacerlo, si me quieren dejar un review no me enojo n.n ya saben que me encantan.**


End file.
